Monk 9/ wizard 2/ arcane archer 29
This player character build (monk 9/ wizard 2/ arcane archer 29) is an archer with a monk base intended to augment any party it joins. While most of a monk's offensive special capabilities cannot be used with a bow, the class does provide some defensive bonuses to this build. This build makes use of heavy skill dumps at level 40 so might be less suitable for playing at lower levels. Basics Race: elf Abilities: (final scores in parentheses) * Strength: 10 * Dexterity: 18 (36) * Constitution: 12 * Wisdom: 14 * Intelligence: 14 * Charisma: 8 Alignment: any lawful Level progression Classes by character level * 1–8: monk * 9–10: wizard * 11–39: arcane archer * 40: monk Ability increases * All ability increases are in dexterity. General feats by character level * 1: blind fight * 3: weapon focus (longbow or shortbow) * 6: point blank shot * 9: rapid shot * 12: improved critical (longbow or shortbow) * 15: dodge * 18: skill focus (listen) * 21: armor skin * 24: great dexterity I * 27: great dexterity II * 30: great dexterity III * 33: great dexterity V * 36: great dexterity VI * 39: great dexterity VIII Arcane archer epic bonus feats by character level (arcane archer level in parentheses) * 24 (14): epic weapon focus (longbow or shortbow) * 28 (18): epic prowess * 32 (22): great dexterity IV * 36 (26): great dexterity VII Skills This build receives 256 skill points over its 40 levels. The skills most important for this build are the following. Skill ranks are listed first, with the score modified by the relevant ability and feat in parentheses. * discipline 43 (43) class skill for only monk * heal 43 (45) * listen 43 (48) class skill for only monk and arcane archer * spot 42 (44) class skill for only arcane archer * tumble 40 (53) class skill for only monk This leaves 45 unused skill points. Recommended skills are hide and move silently. Stats Attack bonus In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's attack bonus (AB) when wielding a (mundane) bow is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 27: base attack bonus * +13: dexterity modifier * +4: feats (weapon focus, epic prowess) * +15: enchant arrow 59 AB, for attacks per round of +59/+54/+49/+44, or +57/+52/+47/+42/+57 with rapid shot If the character is permitted a bow with a +5 attack bonus and gear that provides a +12 bonus to dexterity (increasing the dexterity modifier by 6), the attacks per round become +70/+65/+60/+55. If the character is additionally permitted to reach the +20 attack bonus cap and acquires haste, the attacks per round with rapid shot become +83/+78/+73/+68/+83/+78. This build is capable of reaching the +20 cap on its own with the wizard spell true strike. Armor class In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's armor class (AC) when wearing (mundane) robes is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 10: base AC * +13: dexterity modifier * +2: wisdom modifier * +1: from monk levels * +2: armor skin * +8: tumble 36 AC If the character is permitted items with a +5 bonus in each of the four applicable categories (armor, deflection, dodge, and natural) as well as +12 bonuses to both dexterity and wisdom, the AC total becomes 68. If the character is instead permitted a +20 bonus in each category (and retains the ability bonuses), the AC total becomes 128. Notes * A similar build can be made with a half-elf, given the following changes. ** Dexterity starts at 16 and ends at 34; wisdom starts at 15 and ends at 16. The first ability increase is in wisdom (instead of dexterity) and a great dexterity feat replaces epic prowess. ** Weapon proficiency (martial) must be taken at level 1 (instead of blind-fight). Monk 09/ wizard 02/ arcane archer 29